Of Narcissism and Poetry :: An Aomine DaikixOC Story
by CorporalNeko
Summary: An Aomine X OC story. Story revolves around the OC, whose name is Minamoto Chie. Back in Teikou, she was one of the training managers for the Basketball Club. Apparently, her least favourite member in the club was Aomine. After graduating, she joined Touou Academy, not knowing that Aomine and Momoi joined the same school as her. So the story blooms from there.
1. Chapter 1 : Bring It On!

"It's finally spring…"

I looked up to the April sky, with sakura flower petals falling as a burst of scenery. From today onwards, I will officially be a first-year student at Touou Academy. After quitting the position as an assistant manager of Teiko Academy's basketball team, I don't really play basketball anymore. I was just angry to myself to the thought that I started playing basketball again because of the Generation of Miracles.

While I was walking to my new school, I began having thoughts of clubs I should join. Should I be a librarian? Or join the Japanese Literature Club instead? Hmm, Japanese Literature is a must-join, but I like being in a library... I guess I'll think about that later. What about sports then? Oh, what about the Basketball club?

Basketball club, huh? I wonder why I still intend to join the club when I really don't want to have any connections with basketball anymore. I walked into the school and found lots of seniors outside handing out flyers of their clubs. I tried to ignore the seniors who are trying to introduce their clubs to me, and then I bumped onto someone really tall.

"Hey, watch where you're going." I looked up and saw a tanned skinned, dark blue-haired man who I find very familiar. "Oh," was the only sound my tongue can make when I saw him. It was Aomine Daiki, one of the members of the Generation of Miracles.

At that exact moment I realized how foolish I was for choosing a wrong school for myself. Who would have thought, one of the members of the Generation of Miracles is standing right in front of me as a first-year student who belonged to the same school I am currently in.

But as for all the other members, Aomine is probably the last person I wanted to meet among all of them. I am currently one of the most unlucky human beings on planet Earth. Aomine just continued looking at me and then gave me that signature smirk of his.

"Look who's in this school too! It's the Teiko Basketball Club's ex-assistant manager, Minamoto Chie!" I frowned listening to his words. "I didn't think you'd be in this school as well, Aomine-san. Since I heard that Touou Academy's basketball team is pretty weak." Aomine gave me a dissatisfying look and clicked his tongue.

"Can you stop being a spoilsport? I just gave my name to the club, you know. By the way, Satsuki joined this school too. She said that she wanted to be the manager of the club to take of me. Hah." So that AV actress is here too, huh? Oh God, why. That Momoi Satsuki always thinks that she's Aomine's caretaker just because they're childhood friends all the time and it makes me rather annoyed.

"Of course she has to be your manager. She's your caretaker anyway." Damn, I accidentally blurt out what I was thinking. Aomine looked at me as if he wanted to laugh. "Well, you're one of my caretakers too, right? Why don't you take care of me again this year?" What's with that smug smile on his face, anyway? I sighed looking at his facial expression and request.

"I'm sorry but I do not intend to join the basketball club this year." I honestly answered. I really do not want to associate with the basketball team anymore. I don't want to manage a club who has players not playing as a team. Although I am nothing but a training manager, I am really sick of such foolish and selfish act. Isn't basketball a game where you need to have mutual understanding of each other and play as a team?

My lips were closed shut and my eyebrows furrowed. My hand slowly parted my bangs to the right, showing a small part of my forehead. Aomine burst out laughing to my answer earlier. He went straight to my face and looked me in the eye. "Or are you just scared because I'm really strong in basketball and you think you can't handle me?"

Okay, so I got really angry here. He is obviously looking down upon me in handling the team. Tsk, he always thinks that he's so great. The one who can defeat him is only him, huh? I'll prove you wrong, Aomine Daiki! I quickly pulled his arm and make him follow me to the basketball team registration booth.

This middle-aged man has a handsome face with black curly hair falling down to almost his shoulders. I guess he's the coach. With him there are two other students, they should be the seniors then. Aomine pulled my grip away and backed off, then clicked his tongue. "Why did you take me here for?!" he shouted at me, his face flushing red in anger. But I don't think that people could see it because of his dark skin. I didn't answer and spoke to the older man instead. "Excuse me Sir; I would like to join this basketball club to take the role as a manager."

"Manager?" the coach asked. The he looked at the two students who are with him. "Didn't we just appoint a female student as our manager earlier?" He looks quizzically puzzled wondering about my request. Also, that female student is undoubtedly no other than Momoi Satsuki herself. One of the students placed his hand on the coach's shoulder and smiled. He has black hair as well; he has short, thin messy hair with fringe quite long and reaches to over his eyes. He also wears glasses over his tiny eyes.

"Let's just let this young girl be our manager too. Look at her, she's so determined. Also, she must be a player too, since she's pretty tall. If I were you, I won't say no to her request." It seems that this man speaks in Kansai dialect. If he has the advantage to give out opinions so casually to him, then he should be the captain. I bowed to the coach and begged him for the position. Because, who would want to lose to a man who provoked you?

I finally learnt that the coach's name is Harasawa. After considering my request for a while, he finally accepted me as one of the managers of Touou Academy's basketball team. I got the role as the training manager, but that's enough for me. We meet up at the basketball court alongside the regulars. The captain introduced himself as Imayoshi Shoichi.

"So this year we have two managers with us today. Both are first years, so make sure to take care of them, okay?" Imayoshi turned to both me and Momoi and smiled to everyone. "Why don't both of you introduce yourselves?" Momoi turned to me and gave me a smile. I didn't return her smile and turned away. She pouted and then introduced herself.

"My name is Momoi Satsuki. Please take care of me!" she said as she bowed to the team players. The players bowed in return, and waited for me to introduce myself. "My name is Kafuka Chie, your training manager. Please take care of me too." I spoke and bowed later.

I stood back into my normal position and spotted Aomine yawning. I sighed. Even if he thinks he's so good in basketball, he should at least respect someone when they're talking. Then he saw me staring at him and gave me a smug smile. Seeing him giving me that facial expression, I clicked my tongue. Then everyone introduced themselves and the coach was the last. While he is speaking, I realized that the chosen players are pretty strong, different from what I thought since I knew that Touou is really weak. It seems that they have a chance to be one of the best teams this time.

After the first club meeting was over, I quickly packed my bag and fled off the scene. I have leave quickly so that I could take over my mother in taking care of the kimono store. Then I heard footsteps behind me. The thumping's loud and fast, like someone running to catch up to me. What is it this time? I slowed down my pace to find out who it was.

"Chie-chan!"

I turned behind. It's that girl with long pink hair. I swiped my bangs to the right and sighed. I regretted slowing down. I should have just ignored her and left for the kimono shop. I feel like an idiot. Momoi stopped in front of me and began panting. Then she looked up to me with a bubbly smile on her face.

"You know what? I feel so happy that you're one of the managers of the basketball club!" I just looked at her solemnly. I knew she'd say that. "Oh," I answered as I'm not surprised. Her bubbly smile is still plastered on her face and began twirling her hair. "Don't be so cold! Since you and I used to be managers in junior high, that makes us friends, right?"

My mouth opened wide as she spouted those words to me. Friends? Since when were we friends? My lips slowly went down to its original shape and then gave her a soft smile. "I'm sorry. Although we may not be rivals or enemies, we're not friends as well. Besides, you're never my friend."

Momoi was stunned by my words. I know that all this while she's been trying to strengthen the bond between us. But I don't think it ever worked. I worked hard for the team, while she only works hard for the sake of Aomine. I saw her clenching her fist while she bit her lip. "If so, what about Haya-chin? Is she not your friend, too?"

Haya-chin? Oh, does she mean Hayase Mimorin? She used to be one of the training managers, just like me in junior high. "Hayase-san is the only exception, though because she shares the same thought as me." I bowed and took two steps back and turned away. Again, I always run away from problems. But that wasn't a problem, it was a mere nonsense.

Seriously, I am nothing but a selfish woman.


	2. Chapter 2 : Red Maples

When I reached home, I saw my mother about to enter her car. She's dressing formally, so I guess she's attending an important meeting. She turned to me and smiled. I greeted her with a bow. "Welcome home, Chie. You're a little late today." I apologized to her and she just smiled. "I… joined the basketball club again this year." She looked at me, silent. But later she just continued smiling.

"I'll be leaving for the main house for a few days, so can you take care of the store for me? Mameha will be taking care of the store during the day, since her classes are on our day off. So please don't worry, about the store and yourself." And by that, she left home. I quickly get ready and left home wearing a red kimono with cherry blossoms below it as a pattern along with a yellow colored sash. I completed my look with a pair of Japanese slippers to top it off.

I entered the kimono store as I set my eyes on a silk-woven kimono. It is dark orange in color, like the sunset and also the color of my hair. Around it has red maple leaves as its pattern. I read aloud a poem that suits the kimono that I had set my interests to.

_If the maple leaves_

_On Ogura mountain_

_Could only have hearts,_

_They would longingly wait_

_The emperor's pilgrimage._

Ah, what a wonderful poem. Its feeling of longings and love are mixed together in one short poem. "That's some funny poem." I was startled and found myself being stared at by Aomine. How embarrassing! How can I not realize that he's here? I quickly stood up and shrug off my embarrassment. "What do you even mean by 'funny'? Do you even know how romantic that poem was?!" I shouted. He certainly doesn't understand Japanese Literature! What is even doing during class anyway?

Aomine wasn't saddened by the scolding, instead he snickered at me. "Yeah, so romantic that you don't even know I'm here for quite a while." He walked behind me and sat on the chair from behind the counter. I turned behind with my cheeks flushing red. Aomine threw his bag on the table and laughed at my facial expression. "Damn, the color of your cheeks looks just like your kimono." After saying that, he burst out laughing. Before I could respond, a customer came into the store.

I headed to the customer with a smile on my face. I showed her around and gave my recommendations. I felt that Aomine was staring at me, but I ignored. Satisfied with my recommendations, she bought a kimono of her choice and left. With that, I turned behind but ended up hitting his leg and toppled over him.

I blushed really hard. I had never fall on a man before in my life. I tried to get up, but Aomine stopped me by hugging me really hard by the waist. I seriously felt the heat on my cheeks as he hugged me harder. "Hey," he said as he looked at me seriously, "…why is it that you could easily smile at others… but not me?" He said to me as his lips coming closer to mine. I quickly backed off, still blushing. I pushed him away and threw his schoolbag on him. "Go away, you pervert!"

Aomine got up from the chair, grabbed his schoolbag and left the store. I watched him as he left. What was that for anyway? Was that a prank from Aomine? But judging from expression earlier, I don't dare to think that it's a prank. Those feelings were totally real.

When I returned home, I took a shower, ate my dinner and went straight to my bedroom. I sat in front of my study table and opened up my favorite book- 'The 100 Poems'. No matter how I feel on that day, I always feel calmer when I read the poems. Then my older sister entered my bedroom.

My sister Mameha is a 3rd year art university student who majors in traditional arts. She has fine tanned skin and dark brown hair, just like my father when he was young. "Chie, there's a phone call for you. He said he's your captain." Imayoshi-san must've seen my number that I wrote on the registration form. I headed downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Oh Minamoto, is that you? It's your captain here. I was wondering if you could do me a favor by listing down healthy foods that the members should eat." I was just planning to do that. I told Imayoshi my intentions and he snickered. "I asked for your help since your position fits the job well. You can hand those out during our next meeting." We talked for a little while and exchanged goodbyes through the phone. So the next meeting is this upcoming Wednesday, huh?

_Will Aomine come for the meeting?_

Wait, what is wrong with me? He just tried to do something weird to me at the kimono store and now I'm wishing to meet him? Am I an idiot? I quickly shrugged it off and sighed at my own stupidity. I slowly returned to my bedroom and returned to my study table. Then I took out a few pieces of paper, just enough for all the members. I wrote down all the possible important foods for the members to eat. For instance, Imayoshi should eat more foods that contain protein for he has an average height (but I find short, to me) for a basketball player. After completing my job, I went straight to bed and get ready for a new day.

The days in school went like any normal day. I had my lunch in the library while reading a book on Japanese Literature. I was asked by the librarian to join them as a fellow librarian and I quickly agreed. Well, I still have time to read books after my duties are over. Finally, classes ended. I changed to my sports attire and went straight to the basketball court. I handed out the papers that have the list of foods to all the members. Some of them look dissatisfied, probably because the foods listed are not their favorite.

I called out Aomine's name to give him the paper, but he didn't show up. Then I finally learnt from Momoi that he skipped the meeting today. I felt agitated about this, but the other members don't really seem to care much. Just because you're better than everyone else and also known as the ace member of the club, doesn't mean that you don't have to hone your skills!

"The regulars run ten rounds around the school! As for the reserves and the others, run twenty rounds! You won't have a good ending if you slack off from the run!" Some rushed off to run, some hesitating. "Momoi-san will do a role call after you finished running. I will do an inspection later to check if you really ran the whole 10-20 rounds." I heard whispers around me saying that I have such an evil personality. Momoi just laughed at the whispers and asked me to calm down.

After all the members finished running, Momoi did a roll call like I asked her to. Then I did an inspection to all the members. Slowly after, the meeting ended and I went straight home and took a shower. Then I wore a sky blue kimono and tighten it with a white sash. I brought some of my favorite books with me and head out to the kimono store. Once I reached, I start to work and attend of a lot of customers.

It's already late at night and it is time to close the store. I counted the money that I earned today and left some money for the petty cash. I slowly head out to lock the automatic doors. I took out the key for the door and suddenly felt fingers poking my waist. I screamed and jumped two feet away and quickly ran to hide behind the store's advertisement board. I hate that feeling when someone poked my waists. It's like my weakness. I could've died from a heart attack from that.

Then, I heard a familiar laughter. I looked from the side of the advertisement board and saw him. Aomine Daiki. "You can never get over that weakness of yours, huh?" I stood up and adjusted my kimono. I walked toward and looked at him from head to toe. He's sweating, like he just got back from a workout. I suddenly remembered about the paper I'm supposed to give him. "Come with me." I said to him. He looks surprised, maybe because I had never invited him to do so.

"Why didn't you come to the meeting today?" Aomine turned to face me, examining my face. Then he slowly turned away. "There's no use going, anyway." I frowned. I rearranged the books on my arms then redo my sleeve. "Chie, where are we going, actually?" he asked me while cracking his knuckles. I swiped my bangs from my forehead. He sounds like he's really hoping for something big or probably it's my imagination. "We are going to my house, Aomine-san. I have to hand something over to you."

We finally reached to my house. Aomine looked around the house with his eyes looking amused. I brought him to the living room and he sat. He looked around and sighed at the interior settings. I went up to my bedroom and took the food list paper. Then I went straight downstairs to the living room. When I opened the door, I found him with rice crackers on the table. And apparently, those rice crackers belonged to me.

"Aomine-san, where did you get that from?"

"Get what?"

"…those rice crackers."

Aomine's eyes averted to the rice crackers he's eating. "Oh," and ate the rest of the rice crackers from his hand. "I found it in the drawer over there." He said, while pointing at a drawer beside the television. I just stayed silent. I don't know what reaction to give. I mean, I'm not sure whether I should actually get mad about it or just let him eat it all. In the end, I took the option to just sit down and keep quiet, but I still feel angry about it. I gave him the food list that I wrote for him last night.

He picked up the paper and began reading. "What's this?" He asked. "It's a list of foods that you should eat. They're healthy, you know." Aomine took his schoolbag and slipped the paper into it.

"Did you do this only for me?"

"No, I did it for everyone else as well."

"Tsk."

"What's with that face?" I asked. He looks disappointed when I told him that. Aomine just smiled and patted my head. My cheeks flushed slightly, and he chuckled at my reaction. "I think I'm going back." He grabbed his schoolbag and stood up and went straight for the door. I turn behind to face him. Then he turned and looked me in the eye. "Will you be coming for the next meeting?" I asked. This time, I am really hoping for it. I don't know why, but I think I'll never be able to find the answer for it. Aomine smiled at me. It was a very handsome smile that I myself rarely see.

"I'll go if you want me to."

I blushed.

* * *

A/N :: Booyah! Chapter 2! This time it has a teeny hint of romance and OOC Aomine (which I did not plan it to happen - but it happened eventually). This chapter is even longer than the first too! *slapped* Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

P/S :: I also realized that it is clearly shown that Chie really hates Momoi very much. Maybe I should write the reason why she hates her so much when I have plot bunnies popped up in my tiny brain XD


	3. Chapter 3 : Thunder

It's been raining for four days in a row now. Inter High is coming soon so I told all the members to focus on their training instead of caring about the current weather. We had ourselves quite an intensive training today. When it is finally time for dismissal, everyone quickly left with their umbrellas. I walked to the umbrella stand and realized that my umbrella is missing. I began searching for it at every possible place but I failed as a result. Wakamatsu saw me looking troubled and decided to lend me a hand.

"I thought you'd be the careful kind of person, who would've thought you'd lost your umbrella?" I sighed and pushed my braided hair to the side. "Someone must've accidentally taken it. I'll just run back home. It's not far, anyway." Wakamatsu did not allow me to do so and asked to walk me home.

We walked a few blocks away from school without saying a word. The whole journey was quiet, until Wakamatsu broke the silence. "Hey, what do you think about that Aomine?" Hmm, a pretty good question. Well, I find it pretty obvious that Wakamatsu-san dislikes him a lot. Even I think I'm starting to dislike him. "Ugh I just hate that guy. Just because he thinks he's real good at basketball, he just decides to show off. "Wakamatsu cringe thinking about Aomine-san for a moment. I just stared at his reactions and smiled a bit. "Yeah you're right. He's really annoying, isn't he?" I just end my word with a soft chuckle.

We continued talking about him until we reached my home. I was spotted by my older brother, who seemed to just return home as well after four months. "Chie, long time no see! I missed you!" so he said as he hugged me tight. I replied him by returning his warm hug. His name is Masakuni, born the fourth in the family and he is older than me by seven years. Masakuni turned to face Wakamatsu and gave him a confused look. "Excuse my rudeness, but who are you?" Wakamatsu groaned. I guess he dislikes introducing himself to people since he's only good at talking loudly. "Oh, he's our vice-captain in the basketball team, Wakamatsu-san. He walked me home today." I said to my brother, and my brother seems convinced by it.

"Thank you for sending my younger sister back home. I really appreciate it, since my sister is still very young. Also, thank you for lessening my worries." He ends his appreciation speech with a bow. The confused Wakamatsu bowed back to him and quickly take his leave. Masakuni then turned to me and looked me in the eye. "So, where's that boy? I mean the tanned-skin one from your basketball team that you joined in middle school. He always walks you home last time, right?" I kept quiet until we reached into the living room and sat together. "Well, he joins the same school as me this year along with Momoi-san- the one with pink hair." "Oh, you mean that bubbly looking girl? I remember her." I took off the band from my hair and messed with it a little bit. Masakuni reached for a snack and opened it.

"Aomine-san changed a lot. He was okay back then, but his skills got so better now that he always skips his training sessions. I already tried my best, but he still wouldn't come over. Guess it's useless- since he always said that the only person who can defeat him is only him." Masakuni just smiled. "The only one who can defeat him is just him, huh?" Masakuni's eyes turned to face mine. He has beautiful brown eyes, just like my mother. "Don't worry, Chie. Someday, there will be someone who will be able to defeat him. That's if there's a person who has a pile of courage in him to do so." I was stunned by his words. The words echoed in my head until he left the living room to seek for my parents. I feel that his words is right-but at the same time, I felt insecure.

"_Will there be anyone who is able to defeat him anyway?"_

The rain continued till the next day. There are no meetings today, so I feel more refreshed than usual with the help of the current weather. P.E class was cancelled too today. We were asked to return home immediately in case the weather gets worse. When school ends, I quickly grabbed my shoes at the shoe locker and spotted Aomine at the door.

"Hey, um… do you want to go home together?"

We walked home without a single word. I personally feel that both of us are trying to break the silence, but we don't know how. "Um, remember that we used to walk home together? You always forgot to bring your umbrella with you. Ha-ha!" "Weren't you the one who always forgot about your umbrella?" I replied in a sheepish voice. Back in Teiko, he always forgot to bring his umbrella during rainy days and always asked me to walk home with him, since we lived nearby. Aomine snickered and when he was about to speak, a sound of thunder blasted to our ears. I screamed in fear and ran to somewhere to hide.

I ran into a playground and entered a small igloo made by concrete. Aomine caught up with me and got in, though he got stuck halfway when he tried to enter a moment ago. "Why are you inside?! Get out!" I shouted. My hands are trembling and my body shivering. I also realized I accidentally threw my umbrella away just now. "Hey, are you… afraid of thunder?" Aomine asked. I frowned listening to his question. How should I answer him? He never knew I was afraid of thunder. No one knew. "I-I'm not scared! I'm just surprised, that's all!" That's when the sound of thunder struck again. I screamed, and quickly closed my ears.

Aomine slowly crept beside me and make me let go of my left ear and whispered to it. "If you're scared, don't hide it from me. Stop lying to me, will you?" My cheeks flushed in deep pink listening to his words. I don't even know why I'm blushing. Can he see the color of my cheeks now? I hope he can't, since its dark in here. My mind is playing his words all over again that it makes me dizzy. "Hey Chie, are you feeling cold?" I turned to his gaze and silently nodded. He responded by taking off his blazer and placed it on me. His blazer is wet because of the rain, yet it's still able to make me feel warm.

"Just tell me if you're still feeling cold, alright?" I let out a silent giggle. "What are you going to do to keep me warm next? You already have your blazer on me." He stared at me, while trying to give an answer. Then his eyes brightened, showing that he finally found an answer. "I'll just hug you to keep you warm then." I blushed even harder than before listening to his blunt response. I quickly turn away to keep my face away from being stared at.

"_Shut up, y-you idiot."_

* * *

**A/N:: Sorry to make you guys wait for so long for this update! *kicked* I was so busy with my job that I can't find a proper time to write TTwTT This chapter is so cute! *dies* I can't believe I actually wrote something so adorable like this /shot So how do you like it, lovelies? (* w *) **

**I'll update the next chapter soon! Wait for it! XD**


	4. Chapter 4 : Reunion

Days had passed and our training is getting even harsh. Mr. Harasawa advised us not to force ourselves to much because of the upcoming competition. All of us are tired; even the ones who did the least works are tired as well. I am not sure if that should be a mock, but it doesn't really matter. Imayoshi finally called off the meeting today and everyone hogged the nearby seat to rest.

"It's a really tiring day today, don't you think, Imayoshi-san?" I said, though I think I didn't really do anything but watching them play. Imayoshi laughed at my words and adjusts his glasses. "Yeah, it is. Maybe all of us should go out for dinner today!" I gave out a surprised look, but the truth is I wasn't even surprised. Well, all of the players should get a treat for their harsh training today. Momoi joined the conversation and smiled gleefully. "Let's go and have some steak! I know a good place!" We agreed to her and followed her recommendation.

Sadly, most of them did not follow us so we only asked the regulars to tag along. Wakamatsu hesitated, but he still walks with us. Aomine followed, because of food. The restaurant is a fusion of American-Japanese. The decoration outside looks pretty convincing since it's a very rare fusion. I looked around and spotted a young girl who looked very familiar across the road. Her hair color is what attracted me- platinum blond with pink highlights. Aomine fickle my hair which startled me. I turned to look at him and he look at me back with a blank face. "Who are you looking at?"

"I'm looking at that girl over there." I said as I pointed to the direction of the girl. Momoi came over to check her out as well. "Yeah, she does look familiar… but who is she?" So all three of us- Aomine, Momoi and I decided to walk to the other side of the street to get a closer look. Now, the more we look at that anonymous female, the more we felt we had a connection with her. Then I finally remembered who she was.

"Mimorin-san! That's you, right? You're Hayase Mimorin, right?!"

She turned to face us. I am right; she is Hayase Mimorin who used to be one of the members of Teiko Basketball Club. Mimorin just looked at us, trying to recall her memories. Then she turned to me and gave a wide smile. "Oh my God, it's Chie-chan!" She quickly gave me a big hug after calling out my name. It's pretty funny to think she remembered me first instead of Momoi and Aomine, since they're one of the biggest contributors in the club. She released me from the hug and returned to look at both of them.

"Uh, you're… Momoi, aren't you? Momoi Satsuki." Momoi gave out a wide smile twirled her hair using her fingers. "I'm so glad you still remember me!" Mimorin returned Momoi's smile and turned to look at Aomine. She then raised an eyebrow and looked away from him. It triggered a slight anger in Aomine. "Hayase, what's with that attitude of yours?!" Aomine retorted. He's so angry that you can see steam coming out from his head, just kidding. Mimorin sighed and turned to him expressionless. "Hi, Aomine-kun." She greeted half-heartily. Then she quickly held my hand and started asking me questions.

How are you? How is your family? Are you in the Japanese Literature club? There are more questions actually, but I'm not going to write all of it. In the end, all of us decided to eat sushi at her father's sushi shop. Imayoshi stared at Mimorin for a moment, and began thinking. "Hmm, that lady who seemed to be Kafuka's friend looks so familiar, don't you think?" he spoke out with his dialect from the west. "Uh um, that's Hayase Mimorin. According to the sports magazine, she's the best female kendoist in our region." Sakurai replied confidently. Listening to the conversation by the group of boys, Mimorin turned and gave a stern look to Sakurai. "Huh?" Actually, it wasn't a stern look; it was a face that Sakurai thought she's showing out. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I spoke!" Some face-palmed, some are annoyed. "Here we go again…" Yoshinori said, while rubbing the bridge of his nose and walked away, followed by the others. While Sakurai is still there, continuing his unnecessary apologies.

All of us (except Sakurai who is still apologizing outside, poor him) entered the restaurant and Mimorin's older brother stared at all of us, clicked his tongue and walked away. "What the heck? Is that how he treats customers?" Wakamatsu exclaimed. "Uh no, that's his greetings to all of you! Congratulations, you are now seen as a threat to Hayase Mimorin!" Mimorin said, laughing. Aomine rolled his eyes. Mimorin squint her eyes and her lips shaped like number 3.

"What's with that reaction, Aomine-kun?" Mimorin asked, not changing her expression. "Why should I be a threat to you anyway? I've known you even longer than most of the people here- and it's not like I have special feelings for you anyway. Tsk." Mimorin looked a little puzzled, wondering why in the world he is replying her question with another question. Then she gave out a grin. "Ha-ha, of course I know that you don't like me! Seriously man, why should I be in love with a narcissist, a pervert and a basketball idiot? What's more, it's not like I don't know who you really like."

Aomine stunned a little, pretty much very shocked on how she knew who he liked. "D-don't you try and read my thoughts or anything, you creepy psychic!" He said as backed off from Mimorin a little bit. She frowned a little bit, seeing the basketball team staring at her and started talking. "Hey- I'm not a psychic! I just… know! I'll seriously tell her if you're not telling!" Aomine quickly grabbed Mimorin's shoulders and shouted at her to keep quiet.

"_I-I don't want her to know about my feelings yet."_

* * *

**A/N:: This is something like a filler chapter where Chie met her old friend, also from Teiko. The reason I wrote 'Mimorin' instead of 'Hayase' because that's how Chie called her. Aaand it seems that Mimorin knew who Aomine liked! :D I can't wait to write something sweet and lovey-dovey now XDD Stay tuned for the next chapter, lovelies! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 : Confession

Last week, I received a phone call by my karuta teacher from two years ago who wished for my participation this year in the karuta championship to gain the 'Queen' title again. I accepted her request and asked her to send in my form for me. I guess I'll be busy with the team and my championship. I sighed while thinking about it but I have to stay positive. Now I am sitting in a karuta center, feeling relieved as I just defeated an opponent easily.

The Inter Cup has finally begun and our team had a few rounds in a row. It looks like the future is bright for both me and the basketball team. I should not lose to anyone too. I went to the opponent booth and looked up for my name. I found mine along with the name of my opponent below it. I did not know who it is, he is probably a beginner. I shouldn't sound too confident and take him seriously. I was startled by my notification ringtone and I quickly get my cell phone out from my pocket to see who it is. Apparently, it was a text from Momoi, and I unlocked my phone to read the message.

"_Good luck for the karuta championship! We're rooting for you!"_

I replied her with a simple thanks and kept my phone away. Later, I received another text message, also by Momoi.

"_Dai-chan skipped his training again. He said that he's too skilled to train. Ah, what should I do to make him listen?"_

I stared at her text message. Why does she even have to tell such unnecessary things to me? If he doesn't want to go for training, then don't. I rolled my eyes while replying her.

"_Do anything you want, you're his caretaker anyway. He'll listen to you, don't worry. The match is going to begin, so please do not disturb me with text messages. Thank you."_

I actually don't know why I dislike her so much. Probably because I dislike girls like her? Girls like her are so clingy, loud and annoying. I pressed the bridge of my nose and rubbed both my eyes.

It's time to get ready for the next singles match.

The day has finally ended and I left the building with four wins in a row. I let my hair run down to my shoulders from my ponytail and brushed my fringe away. Ah, it's such a tiring day today. As I was massaging my tired shoulders and my numb wrists, I received a text message from Mimorin.

"_Hey~ how was it? I heard that you won LOL"_

I smiled at her message, taking the hint that she already knew the results. I've been a 'Queen' for three years in a row now, so she could figure out that I won the preliminary round today. Right when I was about to reply her, I received another text message from Momoi again. Why is she sending so many texts to me today? I hesitantly opened the inbox folder and read her text.

"_Chie-chan, is it too late for you to meet me now? There's something I want to talk about… face to face."_

I stared at the awkward text message. I thought of different ways to reply her, but it does not sound like me. I send a quick text message to Mimorin to get some advice, but all she replied was;

"_Why don't you just go but tell her to make it quick because you have a curfew? LOL *custom emoticon*"_

I sighed reading her text message but I followed what she told me to do anyway. I went to the café where Momoi and I were supposed to meet. Momoi was already there, waiting for my arrival. I walked up to her and sat down quietly while checking out the surroundings. It's a dessert café, with a sweet smell and has pink wallpapers with tiny cupcakes as the design.

"Um, may I know what do you wish to speak about? I have to make it quick since I actually have a curfew." I tried to make my tone not sounding like I am lying, because I am bad at it. Eventually Momoi fell for the lie and hassled up. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you have a curfew! It'll be quick, since I only want to ask something."

Ask something? Ask what? I guess my curiosity is clearly shown on my face that Momoi quickly asked her question. "Um, I've been wondering for so long ever since you joined the basketball club back in Teiko. You're always so cold to me, Chie-chan. So it figures that you dislike me. You remember, don't you? You once said to me that you never regarded me as a friend and-"

"So you think I'm mean because I think we're not friends?"

"N-no, I just-"

"Then what is it?"

Momoi gulped a bit, and pushed her pink hair behind. It's pretty obvious that she gathered so much courage to ask me this question today. I kept quiet and waited for her to speak up. "Chie-chan, w-why do you… hate me so much?" Finally, she had finally asked me this; the question that I am dying to answer ever since I know her.

"…So, you want to know why I dislike you."

I raised my voice a little bit when I spoke. Momoi startled a bit, and then she quickly adjusts her position. "Seriously, I don't understand why in the world are you so clingy to people, especially Aomine-san. Who do you even think you are anyway? If you are his childhood friend, then act like one! You're not his babysitter!" Momoi listened to me attentively with a guilty look on her face. "I'm really sorry, I didn't-"

"Silence, I have not finished confronting you yet." I clicked my tongue in annoyance. Momoi silenced herself with a saddened frown. "I told before, didn't I? I told you that I had never regarded you as a friend. Then why are you sending so many messages as if I am so close to you? That's just how annoying you are. Loud, annoying, clingy- I wonder how Aomine-san could actually stand your behavior!"

After telling Momoi about how I feel for 15 minutes, I sat back with a relieved sigh. I finally let out so much from my chest after keeping it in for ages. Momoi just stared at me in silence, like she is figuring something. Then she smiled to me, and while making a sheepish voice, she said; "Are you falling in love with Dai-chan, by any chance?"

_E-EH?!_

* * *

**A/N:: I actually completed this chapter long time ago right after publishing the fourth chapter o3o Finally Chie speaks up to Momoi! And then got beaten back my Momoi's guess~ too bad for Chie! At least she finally knows how she really felt for Aomine XD Go ahead and review to tell me what you think, lovelies~**


	6. Chapter 6 : Unheard Voice

I blushed really hard when Momoi pointed out an untrue fact about me liking Aomine. Momoi grinned gleefully at my reaction. "So you really like him?" the pink-haired girl asked; confident about her guess. "N-no, of course not! What a rude remark! Why would I like a man like him, anyway?!" My cheeks felt so hot that I had to cover them with my cold hands. Momoi continued giggling at my reaction. "It's okay; I won't tell Dai-chan about this matter." She said as she continued giggling. I seriously don't know how to convince this idiot anymore.

I got up (still blushing) and told her that it's late and I had to leave because I suddenly remembered that I lied to her earlier about having a curfew. She quickly got up as well and paid the bills. I quickly ran out from the café and called Mimorin.

"M-Mimorin-san, you have to listen to me! Momoi-san was so mean! She said that I liked Aomine-san! You know it is not true, right?" I spoke while panting to her, so I must've sound funny. Mimorin kept quiet for a short while and spoke. "Um, I don't know that you don't like Aomine-kun and I don't know if I should think that what Momoi said is true."

"You thought the same way as Momoi-san?! H-how rude of you to say something so obscene!" After a few more arguments with Mimorin, I hung up and quickly walk home. What a horrible thing for someone to think of. I do not and will never like Aomine Daiki.

_But what if I really do and I am just not admitting it?_

W-what am I even thinking about?! That's not me, not Minamoto Chie! If the world could listen to my internal screaming's, the earth will surely reach to an apocalypse. I quickly ran home, for I need a splash of cold water on my now burning head.

When I reached home after running while screaming (internally) to myself, I found my older sister, Katsuryuu sitting down in front of the warmer table, along with her fiancé, which I had forgotten his name. Katsuryuu is the third oldest among my siblings, aged 26. We are ten years apart, so we don't speak together much. She turned and smiled at me. "I heard about you joining a karuta competition from Mom. How was it?" I shrugged, feeling awkward for not speaking to each other for quite a while. "I will be proceeding to the next round."

Katsuryuu, along with her fiancé smiled back at me and congratulated me. I excused myself to the bathroom and took a shower. I looked down and touched my belly. It got smaller, probably because of the trainings and I secretly played basketball after school. Basketball… oh gosh, it reminds me of Aomine! I jumped into the tub and dipped my face into the water. Why am I thinking about him so much today? This is bad…

_Am I really in love?_

The next day appeared to be a little quiet, except for Momoi's playful teasing whenever she sees me walking down the hallway. I sat down at my seat in the classroom and sighed. I've never felt this troubled ever in my life. I usually could handle things right, but I can't this time and it feels horrible. What am I going to do? I secretly took out my mobile phone and texted Mimorin so we could meet up. In just a few seconds, she replied.

"_Ok! Wait for me after my kendo training ends LOL"_

After school, I quickly went to Mimorin's school and patiently waited for her outside. I heard some male students whispering, "Hey look, that's Touou Academy's uniform, right? Damn, their basketball team is so strong," Realizing that I am staring at them; they quickly kept quiet and turned away. Finally Mimorin arrived along with Kise. I bowed to him and he smiled back at me. "E- Excuse me; may I know why Kise-san is here with us?" Mimorin gave me a puzzled look and looked around. "What 'Kise'? I don't see any 'Kise' around here~" I giggled while Kise pouted. "Stop teasing me, Mimoricchi~! I'm just right beside you!" I watched both Mimorin and Kise happily chit-chatting with each other and slowly lowered my head to cover my red cheeks.

_Wouldn't it be fun if that was Aomine and me?_

I couldn't feel even more embarrassed than now.

We settled ourselves down at a Maji Burger and I ordered a vanilla shake. Mimorin ordered her favorite hamburger set but Kise did not order anything, for he claimed to be 'on a diet'. I complained to both Kise and Mimorin about how I was teased by Momoi because she thinks that I'm in love with Aomine.

"I… I really don't think that I'm love with Aomine-san though. But because of this matter, I can't stop thinking about him. What should I do?" Kise just stared blankly at me, thinking about the situation I'm in. Then he spoke up, making me slip into a deep thought.

"But hey, think about it. If you really hate him, you won't care about him. So why are you making such a big fuss just because Momoicchi is clingy towards Aominecchi? Well it's just the same as me liking Mimoricchi. I don't care about the other girls because I don't like them. It's the same case. So I think that you're actually in love with him, but you're unsure." Kise said confidently. Mimorin nodded as a response and then was taken aback by the part where Kise said he liked her. "Don't speak as if we're lovers! I don't even like you!"

Kise pouted as he listened to Mimorin. I kept my lips sealed tight, silently agree to Kise. He's right… I might be in love with him. My cheeks flushed into the color of deep red. I quickly stood up, leaving my unfinished vanilla shake on the table. "Wait, arh yu weeving?" Mimorin asked as she munched down her spicy chicken hamburger. I nodded in response and bowed to both of them. "Thank you for spending your time with me today. I'll be taking my leave, goodbye!"

I quickly rushed out from the restaurant and I don't know where my feet are taking me. Then I bumped into a sweaty man who clicked his tongue after that. "Watch where you're going, dammit." When I look up to apologize, I realized that it is Aomine who is actually surprised that it was me who bumped him. "Man, why are you so rushed for?" he asked. Oh God, why did you make me meet a person that I least wanted to meet? I gathered my courage to ask him to walk home with me, since it was pretty late. Surprisingly, he bluntly agreed to me and walked me home.

*.*

"Hey, this is boring. Why are you so quiet?" "Because I can't make up a proper word to speak to you." Aomine frowned, but I do not want to look at him. I feel so uneasy after knowing about my feelings, though that feeling is still uncertain. "A- Aomine-san… I-"

_What was I trying to tell him?_

"What?" I looked around, to find something to change the subject but nothing was appealing. I guess I had to tell him how I feel, maybe that will make me feel even better. I inhaled hard and stopped walking. Aomine stopped as well, waiting for me to speak up. "Aomine-san… I think… I think I'm in love with you."

_Oh God, please let me die now._

Aomine stared at me with a blank expression; you don't know what's going through his mind. "Oh, r- really?" Aomine replied awkwardly with a fake laugh. "I- I'm sorry for creating such an awkward atmosphere… Ah, my house is right over there! I- I should rush inside now…" I bowed to him and ran inside, leaving him alone without a chance to say goodbye.

*.*

The next day, I tried avoiding eye contact with Aomine whenever we met at the school hallway. But it's a good thing that I didn't see him as often as Momoi. I walked to the school library with my legs feeling so heavy from yesterday's embarrassment. When I entered the library, I remembered that I wasn't on duty today so I sat at a nearby seat and rested my head on the table. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

*.*

Aomine entered the library, searching for a quiet place to sleep. He did not know Chie's relation with the school library so he had no idea that she is inside, sleeping peacefully. He entered with a loud yawn and got scolded by the fellow librarians inside. Then he spotted the sleeping girl with orange hair, tied up in a simple ponytail with her fringe covered a part of her eyes.

The bluenette quietly sat beside her and rested his chin on his arm. "You know what…?" he whispered, "I was actually happy that you said that you loved me yesterday. Well, I know you're not sure about how you felt yet, but I'm still happy." Aomine slowly moved Chie's fringe away to look at her face and smiled.

"_I love you, Chie."_

* * *

**A/N:: OMG THIS CHAPTER IS SO SWEET I CAN DIE! AOMINE, Y U SO CUTE?! I tried to get into the feel of an otome in love /shot I tried my very best because I haven't felt something like that for so long /forever alone/ By the way, I changed Chie's surname from 'Kafuka' to 'Minamoto' for personal reasons. Anyway lovelies, do read and review! Your reviews will certainly make my day~!**


	7. Chapter 7 : How I Fell for You

It was from middle school. The basketball club was everything to me. But everything changed not long after that. No one was able defeat me, so I lost passion for basketball. I even hurt Tetsu's feelings… and the girl I liked left the club. But I'll never forget the day when I first met this girl.

_And how I fell for her; Minamoto Chie._

At first, I don't know why I liked her either. She looked so plain boring; with her lame old books and her old-fashioned hairstyle. She doesn't even have large boobs. But why am I so attracted to her…?

*.*

"Aomine-san, please wake up. Your favorite porn magazine got blown away by the wind." I quickly opened my eyes when I heard the voice. I looked up and found Chie with a straight face, sitting beside me. "Oh, you woke up." I got up and faced her and at the same time I realized my magazine was right beside me. "Damn it, you lied to me." Chie completely ignored my anger and turned to my porn magazine with Horikita Mai as the cover girl. "… You really like women with big breasts, don't you?"

"Well, duh. Girls with big boobs have big dreams." I bluntly replied. Chie frowned at me, and then rubbed the bridge of her nose. "There's no such thing, Aomine-san. What's supposed to be big is the size of your heart to keep all of your big dreams. Does it mean that you need to have breasts to have big dreams, when you're a man?" She chuckled as she softly touched my chest. She then smiled at me and bowed before she took her leave.

What's wrong with her? She's pretty annoying, like Satsuki. Well, I guess she's right. Satsuki don't even have big dreams, and her boobs are huge. I guess I should just forget about it. I lied down on my back to sleep again, but I couldn't. All of a sudden, I can't stop thinking about that girl. She just joined the basketball club recently, right? She's pretty tall for a normal, boring Japanese girl. I wonder how tall she is. How did she be so tall anyway?

*.*

Since that day, the urge to know her gets even higher. I will always turn to look at her whenever she walks down the hallway. I watched her whenever she speaks to Hayase. I may sound like a stalker, but that's just to know her better without her knowing. When I finally learnt your name, I felt like I accomplished something great.

And when she finally spoke to me again, I could've never felt happier.

*.*

_Shit, I forgot about my umbrella again._ I thought, while watching the rain outside the school corridor. "Excuse me, Aomine-san?" she called, while standing beside me waiting for my response. I turned to face her and realized she had an umbrella clutched in her hand. "Why haven't you return home yet?" she asked with a straight face. _Dang, she looks like Tetsu a little bit._ The difference is only her hair and eyes… and her gender. "I'm going to walk home now. No biggie." I answered. Chie looked down to her toes, thinking. Then she looked up to me, her eyes twinkling brightly.

"_Why don't you walk home with me?"_

My eyes widen to her offer. It's funny when she doesn't know me well, yet she is kindly offering the man who is secretly stalking on her. "B- But why?" "Because you'll get sick if you walk home under the rain." My cheeks flushed a little, knowing that she is actually worried about my health. I tried to refuse, but she still insisted on walking home with me. "I don't want you to get sick, Aomine-san. Moreover, Momoi-san told me before that you and I lived nearby. So I think that there's no reason for you to refuse my offer." I sighed, and hesitantly agreed.

_Why do I feel so happy all of a sudden?_

*.*

When we finally reached my place, Chie bowed and politely asked to leave. I stopped her for a moment, and thanked her indirectly. Chie smiled in response. "Please don't thank me. I am only doing something out of my own free will," was what she said. Since that day, we slowly became closer than before.

Chie's attitude towards me changed too, she became more open to me and we spoke to each other whenever I was at the basketball club meeting. I felt happy for something that I wished for actually came true.

*.*

One evening, I was walking to the usual place where I played basketball alone. I began hearing silent thuds from a far distance. As I walked nearer to my destination, I realized that someone- who are girls are playing at the basketball court.

_Let's hope that they're some hot babes,_ I thought to myself. I reached to my destination and what I hoped for was torn to pieces. It was Hayase and Chie, playing basketball together. No wonder they're so tall. I silently watched them play happily, and then there was a scene that struck my heart.

Chie dunked the ball into the net, and scored herself two points. She laughed in joy under the sunset. She let her hair let down and it was the same color as the sunset at that moment, and her smile on that very day was so beautiful, so genuine. It was the prettiest scene I had ever seen in my entire life.

_And little did I know; I realized I had fallen in love._

Not long after that, Chie left the club along with Hayase and Akashi approved it. I was devastated, knowing that the girl that I truly like had left. She never spoke to any of us after that day. One day, I went up to her and spoke to her.

"Hey, Chie… why did you leave… the basketball club?" Chie turned to me coldly. It was no longer the usual look that she gave me every day. "You want to know my true reason?" she asked as her pair of dark orange eyes locked with mine. "It is because I only treated this club as a pastime."

My eyes widened. From her looks, I know that she's devastated by something. I felt slightly hurt, so many things had happened and now this? "W- What do you mean by that?" I asked, my voice shaken.

"Don't you realize, Aomine-san? I joined this club earlier this year, but it was all because Akashi-san asked me to. So, shouldn't I just treat this as a pastime?" she bowed to me, and slowly walked away. All this time, I forgotten every pain I had. But now, every inch of that feeling returned to me. I can't think of anything anymore that time.

_All I know that it hurts so much. _

After the incident with Tetsu, Chie stopped school and Tetsu was never his usual self again. I tried to forget about my feelings to Chie, but I couldn't. Every time I tried to forget, that scene was drawn in my head. Each moment I think of it, I tend to fall for her even more.

*.*

It was a normal yet cold Sunday afternoon where I just stay at home, reading porn magazines and sometimes blasting songs on the radio. School finally ended, so I don't really have many things to do and besides, I get bored easily. Then I switched to a random radio channel which the news is being played. I rolled my eyes as I am never interested in news, and lay my fingers on the tuner until I heard Chie's name.

"_Today's news. Minamoto Chie, aged 15 had defended her title as the karuta champion once again after defeating her arch rival…"_

Chie as the karuta champion again? Aside from that case, what in the world is karuta, anyway? I didn't know Chie is actually good at something besides Japanese Literature that she always talked about.

W- Well, at least I get to hear her name… so it's fine, right?

*.*

School finally started on a spring day in April. I entered the school compound and handed my application form to the basketball club and left. I planned to look for a place to take a nap, for I haven't got enough sleep for the day. Then I bumped to a girl, a girl with small boobs, to be exact. I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "Hey, watch where you're going." I said, while not giving a single damn to look down.

"Oh," was the only thing I heard from her. I looked down and found the same dark orange eyes locked with mine again. Chie joined the same school as me. I let out a smirk, trying to give out a snobbish feel, for I don't want her to know how happy I really am.

"_Look who's in this school too! It's the Teiko Basketball Club's ex-assistant manager, Minamoto Chie!"_

* * *

**A/N:: I... I FINALLY COMPLETED IT! *proud* I wrote halfway and realized Aomine was so OOC at a certain part and when I decided to change the scene, I turn to have... the writer's block. So I procrastinated- I mean, thinking of better ideas. /slapped I actually completed this yesterday, after finally gaining ideas of what to write. So lovelies, please do review this story to tell me what you think so that I can improve myself ne~ **


End file.
